Letters from home
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: This is a SAD song-fic for 'Letters from home by John Michael Montgomery' WARNING:MAY CAUSE TEARS! One-Shot!


**Hey yall I hope you like this I just felt like writing something a little less fluffy for once.**

_**WARNING: MAY CAUSE TEARS!**_

JPOV _** (bold and italicized are the song lyrics but double as the letters!)**_

"Mail call! "I heard someone yell from outside my tent I jumped up and was outside in seconds. He handed me two letters as usual.

I opened the one from my parents first. I started walking back towards my cot in the back of the tent my head ducked and my mind lost in the words of my mother. I felt a smile on my lips as she told me about my father. I missed them a lot.

_**My dearest son it's almost June **_

_**I hope this letter catches up with you, and finds you well **_

_**it's been dry but they're calling for rain **_

_**and everything's the same old same, in Johnsonville **_

_**your stubborn old daddy ain't said too much **_

_**but I'm sure you know he sends his love **_

_**and she goes on, in a letter from home **_

_**I hold it up and show my buddies **_

_**like we ain't scared and are boots ain't muddy **_

_**and they all laugh like there's something funny bout the way I talk **_

_**when I say momma sends her best y'all **_

_**I fold it up and put it in my shirt **_

_**pick up my gun and get back to work **_

_**and it keeps me drivin' on **_

_**waitin' on, letters from home**_

"What you readin first this time?" Paul asked from next to me. He was my closest friend. I smiled again as I answered him:

"I'm reading the one from my parents first this time." I stood up as I finished talking and yelled over the constant noise of the camp, "Mama sends her best yall!" The men laughed because of my accent but I knew they like hearing things like that, it shows that we are fighting for something and not just wasting our time. I sat back down again turning slightly so that Peter couldn't see what Bella had written, this one was private. I smiled again as I read the words of my girl.

"What's your gal say this time?" He asked trying to peak. I ignored him and re-read her words.

_**My dearest love it's almost dawn **_

_**I been lying here all night long **_

_**wonderin' where you might be **_

_**I saw your momma and I showed her the ring **_

_**man on the television said some things, so I couldn't sleep **_

_**but I'll be all right I'm just missin' you **_

_**and this is me kissing you **_

_**X's and O's, in a letter from home **_

_**I hold it up and show my buddies **_

_**like we ain't scared and are boots ain't muddy **_

_**and they all laugh cause she calls me honey **_

_**but they take it hard, cause I don't read the good parts **_

_**I fold it up and put it in my shirt **_

_**pick up my gun and get back to work **_

_**and it keeps me drivin' on **_

_**waitin on, letters from home**_

"Jasper's got another letter from his gal!" Peter yelled his low voice cutting through the noise. He got cat calls from the men most of them stopping what they were doing waiting for me to tell them what it said. I kept the good parts to myself and just grinned when they grumbled about it. I folded up both letters and stuck the in my shirt with a cross Bella had sent me a few weeks before. I picked up my gun and ran out of my tent to join my brothers in our living hell.

**~1 week later~**

I felt tears running down my face as I read the letter from my father I could feel the somber eyes of my fellow soldiers looking at me but I knew they wouldn't say anything or bother me about it. When a soldier cries it's not something to take lightly.

_**Dear son I know I ain't written **_

_**and sitting here tonight alone in the kitchen it occurs to me **_

_**I might not have said it so I'll say it now **_

_**son you make me proud **_

_**I hold it up and show my buddies **_

_**like we ain't scared and are boots ain't muddy **_

_**but no one laughs, cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries **_

_**and I just wipe my eyes **_

_**I fold it up and put it in my shirt **_

_**pick up my gun and get back to work **_

_**and it keeps me drivin' on **_

_**waitin on, letters from home**_

"I'm coming home soon dad." I whispered but I knew my chances were slim. When I heard the dogs growling I stuffed the letter in my shirt grabbing my gun I ran outside ready to face whatever was coming.

**Well I got a little teary eyed at the end just writing I hope you like it!**


End file.
